In today's world, spectacle eyeglass frames are very fashionable. While the trend for the eyeglass lenses is to make them thinner, lighter, and less visible, at the same time, it is the eyeglass frame that makes the fashion statement for the eyeglass wearer.
Concurrent with these trends is another trend concerning the inclusion of electronic components and devices into spectacle eyewear. The trend of utilizing electronics in eyewear appears to be accelerating and the applications being developed by others are expanding. As theses trends continue, it is becoming increasingly relevant to find ways to incorporate electronics into eyewear without harming the aesthetics and functionality of the eyewear. In addition, it may be desirable that the inclusion of electronics not limit the fashion design of the eyeglass frame or limit the materials of eyeglass frame. It may also be desirable to reduce the number of stock keeping units (SKUs) of completed eyeglass frames or eyeglass frame components (frame fronts, bridges, temples, etc.), and to allow for robust placement of the electronics on or within the frames. It is also generally desirable to provide for efficient design and manufacturing of the eyeglass frames and components.